That which passes
by KawaiiYorae
Summary: AU fic Yugi is ignored by Yami and co. except for the three pharoah-haters. He was summoned to another world and is involved in magic...Havent got to the AU part yet... (crossover)
1. ICHI

Yugi's POV 

                  Today, I went to school alone. Just a week before *they* would wait for 

me outside the house and Grandpa would send me off with goodbyes and "Take care 

of yourself" etc. Now that Yami has his own body, *they* would hang out after 

school almost everyday. Not that I am jealous or anything, I'm glad Yami is happy 

but no one bothers about me nowadays. It is like I've never existed. Though I'm still 

teacher's pet, no one except the bullies ask me about homework like before. The 

bullies *ask* for my homework only to rip it up and burn them or something. After 

the damn boring day in which no one spoke to me , I went home alone. Yami is 

probably with *them* again at the arcade. I called to tell grandpa I'm home but there 

was only silence. Oh yeah, Grandpa's got a new grandson, Yami, and he's probably 

making dinner for him. I had to cook my own meals now. I dumped my bag in my 

room and sulked. Taking the Millenium Puzzle, I went to Yami's room and threw it 

on the bed. I didn't need it anymore, even if I wore it, Yami wouldn't talk to me 

anyway. I even thought of giving it to the tomb robber, he was the only one besides 

Malik and his yami who doesn't worship Yami like back in Eygypt when he was 

Pharoah. Wait, even if that ever happens, Bakura would still not respect him anyway, 

right?

Normal POV

                     Yugi was currently moping around at the Turtle Game shop.  Then, 

Bakura appeared and run to Yugi's room and ransacked it. Where's that puzzle? 

Bakura thought just as Yugi came back into the room, "Hi, Bakura." Yugi said in 

monotone.  Bakura turned and quirked his eyebrow, "Oh, if it isn't the Pharoah's brat.  

Now that he's not here,give me that puzzle or spend the rest of your li……." "It's in 

his room, go get it." Ygi interrupted before sighing and clearing up the mess.  Bakura 

knitted his eyebrow; in confusion and went to fetch it.  He was surprised that it was 

there and went fo confront Yugi.  He found him sitting at this desk doing homework 

and before Yugi could react, he snatched the paper away.  Yugi turned and glared at 

Bakura in a most un-yugish way, "Give. It. Back." , he mumbled still giving Bakura a 

death-glare.  When Bakura was trying to figure Yugi's attitude out, Yugis snatched it 

back and slugged bakura's nose.  He then went back to finishing it, ignoring Bakura's 

nose bleed.

Bakura's POV

                       After the whole morning waiting for the Pharoah's hikari to go home 

with his millennium puzzle, I finally spotted him walking into the shop.  I raced in to 

search for it while the dumb Pharoah was **enjoying** himself with the trash his hikari 

calls 'friends'.  After searching the whole room, I heard Yugi behind me.  He looked 

at me as if I'm supposed to be there.  "Oh, if it isn't the Pharoah's brat", I mocked 

him.  "Now that he's not here, give me the puzzle or spend the rest of your li….."  I 

never got to finish it as Yugi told me it was in the damned Pharoah's room.  I didn't 

believe him and went to check it out.  I  returned amazed with the puzzle and 

confused with Yugi's actions.  In addition, he was doing his homework like nothing 

happened!  Now, I'm totally lost.  After getting his attention by taking the dumb paper 

away, I received a death-glare followed by a warning that even the Pharoah would be 

proud of.  I stared at him in shock with proved to be fatal as I had a nose bleed half a 

minute later without the hikari's homework in my hand.  Now I'm confused AND 

mad.  I gripped his arm and dragged him off the chair.  He only glared at me even 

more. "what the hell's wrong with you?!"  Even Marik(Malik's Yami) wouldn't dare 

to do that!"  I snapped at him.

Normal POV

                    Yugi just glared at him not returning the answer.  Bakura frowned, then 

demanded to use the phone.  Yugi raised an eyebrow and said, "What, you want to 

call Malik?" Bakura growled and retorted, "None of your business.  Now, where is 

it?" "You can't use it cause Grandpa's ordering things now. " Yugi then smirked, 

VERY un-Yugishly " I'll go with you to Malik's though if and only if you don't 

interrupt my homework later."  Bakura snapped, " Why should I listen to you?"  Yugi 

shrugged and somehow whipped out a knife and pointed it to Bakura.  "You have two 

options, leave or listen to me.  I don't like people messing with me!"  Bakura hung his 

mouth open in shock.  Yugi pocketed the knife,  "I've been learning to defend myself 

since Ya……" Yugi couldn't continue.  He hung his head and sat down on the bed.  

Bakura suddenly understood.  "Come on, are you **so** dependant on the good-for-

nothing Pharoah?", getting no answer, he continued, " You need to show him up and 

we're gonna get rid of your *innocent* hikari act".  Yugi looked up, "What do you 

mean **we**?" he asked.  "Is Malik in?".  Bakura gave him a *duh* look.  Yugi finally 

smiled, this is going to be interesting he thought.


	2. NI

Normal POV 

                     Yugi picked up some of his clothes and followed closely behind Bakura. 

Bakura hammered on the front door while Yugi went to the back one. Marik answered 

the door and stared at Bakura. 

"Tomb robber."

 He said and Bakura answered with a 

"Tomb keeper."

Yugi was in the house by then and was amazed by all the Egyptian artifacts all around 

the 2-story house. Meanwhile Bakura pushed Marik aside and sauntered in. 

"YUGI!!!"

They heard the yell and ran upstairs. Yugi was pouting on Malik's bed while Malik 

was dressed only in a towel and dripping wet. 

"What?" Yugi replied innocently.

"What the hell are you doing here and on my bed too!" Malik frowned 

"Bakura, if this is your doing then it's not funny at all"

"Yep I did it." Bakura replied smugly.

"No he didn't, I let myself in." Yugi stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

"Yah anyway we're having a makeover" Bakura said looking like this à ^-^.

"Who?" Both Malik and his yami asked.

"Me" Yugi said, bored.

Malik POV

'Why does Yugi need a makeover???'

'Oh well if Bakuras smirking like that it must mean that it's good'

"Hey, don't makeovers need money?" Marik had to ask.

'Bakura's smirk faded and he was silent. I guess he never thought of that before he came.'

"I have a credit card…" Yugi piped up.

'WHAT!!! How can that –child- have one while I cannot… I must ask Isis sometime. I doubt she'll like it.'

"… But it isn't mine…" Yugi said a little reluctantly.

'WOOT!!! I knew it! …Wait, where did he get it?'

"Whose is it then?" Bakura quizzed.

"Kaiba's… He left it on his desk after school." Yugi supplied.

'Yamis' private meeting commences… Damn them. What's so secretive about a makeover!? I honestly hate them'

(AN: Should I end it here?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess not)

Kaiba's POV (AN: Very short)

'Where is my *bleep*ing credit card?!'

'Look at my account!!! More than 2000 dollars missing… though it's not much of a difference. But it –is- my money and I'm going to kill the thief. Grrrr…'

'I think they maxed it out. Serves them right.'

Normal POV

                    The 2 yamis were sorting out their shopping, 2 pieces of a cut credit card lay abandoned on the kitchen table. They had arrived home before Yugi and 

Malik. "Hmmmm… What first?" Bakura muttered to himself.

They (the yamis) had shooed the hikaris off to another corner of the huge mall and had picked everything themselves. (AN: No wonder the credit card was maxed. ^-^")

Yugi and Malik were fed up about the entire secrecy thing and had disappeared right after they were chased off. They had no money on them so they had to 

walk all the way home and of course the yamis didn't give them any money. 

Bakura/Marik's List of Makeovers:

Get hair rebonded (get hair straightened) Get rid of the too loose outfits Get piercing courtesy of Bakura Get more leather thingys such as boots, belts, etc… Get more gold… (AN: How did you think they managed to max out the card?) Get a tan Get tattoo courtesy of Marik 

(AN: Let's keep the changes at a lucky 7 but feel free to review if you have more ideas)

What was on the shopping list:

Jewelry Tight leather clothes More leather stuff Buckles Chains (AN:???? I think they are going to attach them to the clothes) Swimwear …to get the tan remember? Stuff for tattooing Stuff for piercing Suntan lotion (AN: LOL) 

(AN: There, all you need to know about the makeover. I dunno where to slot this section so… yeah this is it)

The yamis shoved a piece of paper with everything above at Yugi after they (the hikaris) had returned and left the house. Yugi looked like this à O_o once Malik 

and him had finished reading the paper. Malik sniggered at Yugi's reaction and Yugi was too stunned to notice.

Yugi's POV

                  'OH MY GOD!!!'

'A TATTOO?! And piercings??? What are they thinking, I'll NEVER let Bakura and/or Marik near with a sharp, pointy object'

'Wait… Is Malik laughing at me? He thinks this is funny, huh? I'll show him funny just wait 'till I convince them not to tattoo or pierce me.'

Back to Normal POV

                                 (AN: Scroll up and look at the list again. No. 2 is what the yamis are doing right now. They look like this à =) because they threw Yami's 

briefs on  the roof where anyone passing by can see clearly LOL)

AN: I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer…so, here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the title 

Oh yeah R+R =  ^-^ß me


	3. SAN

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO and I never will…

AN: I am in camp now so sorry if I cannot update soon.

Normal POV 

                    Bakura and Malik had already returned home and Yugi was trying in vain to 

dissuade them from continuing.

"Pleaseeeee…" Yugi pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes at full force.

But the usually effective measure did not affect the yamis.

"No way. We planned everything AND did the shopping already." Bakura stated.

Yugi gave up and settled for pouting in the corner. 

"I want to start on the tattoos first!!!" Malik was waving a sharp, pointy thing that Yugi 

turned green at.

"Help me…" Yugi thought helplessly.

Marik took the needle from his hikari and burned it. Yugi turned very pale.

Yugi's POV

                  'Oh God. Tell me this isn't happening!!!'

'Kuso! Now he's coming towards me…'

(AN: Yugi currently looks like this O_OU)

'My head's screaming at me to run but I can't move!!! HELP!!!'

'Wait, Bakura's putting something on my arm'

Normal POV

                  Bakura rested a syringe filled with anesthetic on Yugi's arm. Yugi was relieved that they thought of numbing his arm before proceeding.

(AN: I dunno how people get tattooed so I'm skipping this part. I only know they used needles because my mother told me)

~ After the tattooing…~

"Now that wasn't so bad." Malik tried to comfort the slightly hysteric Yugi.

Yugi only glared at him but ignored him otherwise.

Marik & Bakura refused to tell him what the hieroglyphs on his arm meant but they snickered when Yugi asked.

Malik couldn't keep a straight face too and finally burst out laughing 10 seconds after reading the writings.

Yugi was frustrated and his arm was sore because the anesthetic was wearing off.

"Alright, my turn…" Bakura had a creepy looking smirk on his face.

Yugi became even paler after that comment and he looks like a ghost that has seen a ghost. (AN: Confused? Me too ^_^u)

"Where are you going to pierce anyway?" Malik asked.

"Just watch, baka." Marik also had a creepy smile.

Malik copied the yamis and put on a creepy smile too.

(AN: So now they look like this : 7 and Yugi looks like this X_x")

…They approached Yugi and Yugi had a gigantic sweat drop flowing slowly down the side of his head.

One step… Yugi kept in rhythm and slowly took a step backwards.

Another step… Yugi stumbled onto the sofa and it toppled regardless of his weight.

Yet another step… Yugi quickly got up and almost fall backwards again.

A pause… Yugi had almost reached the wall behind him.

And…they pounced…Yugi moved swiftly away…

Which resulted in both the yamis crashing into the walls.

Malik who had been watching them curiously burst into laughter and tears.

"HAHAHA! That was so *giggle* funny. Ow…" Malik was holding his nose.

Marik transferred his pain into his millennium item, which in turn gave the pain to Malik. (AN: Somehow…)

Bakura who had landed on Marik was just dazed and Yugi was watching them amused and forgetting all about what Bakura was going to do.

When Bakura finally regained his senses, Yugi watched him warily and started to move away from him… again.

Bakura groaned and finally got off of Marik (AN: That didn't sound right.)

"Look, it won't hurt. Right, Malik?" Bakura tried to talk Yugi in.

"I dunno… er… alright alright it won't hurt I promise!!!" Malik quickly replied after a glare from Bakura that said 'you are going to regret it if you don't work with me'(AN: Longest sentence lol)

Yugi didn't look at all comforted by that. So he made a break for the door, knocking over Marik on the way out.

"Oh crap." Marik had just gotten to his feet when down he fell for the count.

When they finally caught Yugi and reassured him for maybe the hundredth time, he finally relented but was still fidgety.

"Go get the ice, Malik." Bakura ordered.

"No. Get it yourself." Malik retorted.

"Get it or get out." Bakura threatened.

"Humph…" Malik pouted and went to the kitchen.

Marik went to bed saying that he was in too much danger with them. Malik said that he was just lazy.

Bakura got the hole punching thing murmuring about modern stuff being too complicated.

He fixed the earring on the contraption and drew a mark on Yugi's ear as the target.

Malik got the ice wrapped in a towel and held it tightly against Yugi's ear to numb it.

Yugi just sat there…

*Time lapse* (AN: I got fed up writing the details so I leave everything to your imagination.)

Yugi had a small gold earring at the top of his right ear and another one at his navel.

"See it wasn't so bad." Marik said coming down the stairs. "I didn't hear any screams upstairs."

Yugi glared at him and Marik shrugged in response.

(AN: Time now is 11:00pm)

Yugi tried to keep his eyes open long enough to glare more but soon he gave in to a yawn.

"Awww… Bedtime is it?" Malik teased.

Yugi's POV

"Anyone would be tired after today." Bakura defended Yugi (AN: Major OOC here…but it goes with the story later.)

I'm tired, no doubt but where do I sleep? I don't think Yami or any of them would accommodate me.(AN: Big word…)

I shift uneasily in the couch I'm on. 'Malik must have noticed.' My thoughts were confirmed when Malik suggested that I stay with them.

I think that they formed a 'Stick with Yugi' motion 'cause even Bakura was staying.

Isis was at Egypt on a dig so her room was empty but Malik mentioned that Isis hated people going in to her room so she locked it.

All that was left was the guest room and Malik's bedroom. I don't even want to go inside his room. 

The door had a photo of Yami, which was pinned there by many darts.

And I saw a glimpse of red before moving away.

In all the room gave me the creeps. I wouldn't even get to sleep much less manage to squeeze with Malik AND Marik on their shared bed.

In fact I think that those 2 are a couple, the way they act.

So, it is definitely a bad idea to sleep together with them.

I had to sleep with Bakura in the guest room.

Wait a minute, is Bakura straight? Or not? Never mind I won't even notice him being there once I get to sleep.

Yeah and thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. ^_^

Keep them coming.

Check out my challenge too.


End file.
